1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and equipment for removing insulation from a flat cable with conductors embedded in insulation and extending parallelly in a longitudinal direction, wherein the insulation is mechanically removed transversely to the longitudinal direction as far as the conductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Equipment by means of which flat cables can be stripped of insulation has become known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,176. The insulation of the flat cable, which is provided with several conductors, is removed transversely to the longitudinal axis of the cable and at both sides by means of grinding devices. A carriage movable on guides carries a drive motor for the grinding devices arranged at a fork-shaped arm, wherein one grinding device is provided at the upper fork end and one grinding device at the lower fork end. The arm is moved manually so that the flat cable is covered in the transverse direction of the arm. In that case the grinding devices at the upper side and the lower side of the flat cable remove the insulation as far as the conductors.
A disadvantage of the known equipment is that due to tolerances in the insulation thickness the insulation must be removed in sufficient depth so that the conductors are in every case exposed over the whole area. If, because of tolerances, the conductors are disposed higher or are covered with less insulation, they are damaged on one side by the grinding device and insufficiently exposed on the other side.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a remedy for the above-stated problem. Pursuant to this object, and others which will become apparent hereafter, one aspect of the present invention resides in a method of removing insulation from a flat cable with conductors embedded in insulation and extending parallelly in a longitudinal direction. The method comprises the step of mechanically removing the insulation transversely to the longitudinal direction as far as the conductors, and carrying out the insulation removal in dependence on a signal for detection of a conductor. The invention meets the object of avoiding the disadvantages of the known equipment and of proposing a method and equipment by means of which a flat cable can be reliably stripped of insulation. A further aspect of the invention resides in equipment for removing insulation from a flat cable with conductors embedded in insulation and extending parallelly in a longitudinal direction. The equipment includes means for removing the insulation transversely to the longitudinal direction as far as the conductors, and a device for detection of a conductor freed from the insulation, the insulation removal means being controllable in dependence on an exposed conductor.
The advantages achieved by the invention are substantially to be seen in that, not with standing deviations in cable construction or insulation due to tolerances, the conductors can be consistently satisfactorily and completely freed of insulation, which is important for the subsequent welding or soldering processes. It is further advantageous that the conductors are not damaged during removal of the insulation. It is also advantageous that individual conductors can be stripped of insulation at any desired location of the flat cable.
This is achieved in that the conductor itself is detected and the removal of insulation is carried out in dependence on a corresponding signal. In the case of an advantageous embodiment the complete removal of insulation is carried out only after the conductor or its position relative to the insulation removal is detected. Advantageously, the detection of the conductor is effected by means of the insulation removing device or milling tool. In that case, the electrical conductivity of the conductor is utilised.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.